demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Citadel Upgrades
= Overview = While the Citadel is the sturdiest of structures and the target of the enemy team, it can also provide purchaseable upgrades to improve the team. Any player may purchas upgrades by clicking on the Citadel and being in range, bringing up a window similar to purchasing a Demigod's Skills, using Gold as the currency. Upgrades are limited by War Rank, and must be purchased linearly (Can't purchase Currency II before Currency I, for example). = Upgrade Details = Fortified Structure * Level 1 ' - War Rank 1 - ''600 gold ** Buildings gain +10% Health and +10 Health Per Second. * '''Level 2 - War Rank 3 - 1800 gold ** Buildings gain +25% Health and +15 Health Per Second. * Level 3 - War Rank 5 - 3000 gold ** Buildings gain +40% Health and +20 Health Per Second. * Level 4 - War Rank 8 - 4800 gold ** Buildings gain +55% Health and +25 Health Per Second. Building Firepower * Level 1 - War Rank 2 - 500 gold ** Buildings gain +10% damage and splash damage. ** Splash is 10% of building damage on a radius of 1. * Level 2 - War Rank 4 - 1500 gold ** Buildings gain +15% damage and splash damage. ** Splash is 30% of building damage on a radius of 1.5. * Level 3 - War Rank 6 - 2500 gold ** Buildings gain +20% damage and splash damage. ** Splash is 40% of building damage on a radius of 2. * Level 4 - War Rank 9- 3500 gold ** Buildings gain +25% damage and splash damage. ** Splash is 50% of building damage on a radius of 2.5. Currency Since the Currency bonus applies for the entire team, the more players on the team the better it becomes. The first level of this upgrade is especially good, as it increases income by +4 (for little gold), whereas level 2 and 3 only increase income by +2. It is recommended to purchase Level 1 as soon as feasable. * Level 1 - War Rank 3 - 1800 gold ** Adds a mint to the Citadel increasing the gold income of the team by 4. * Level 2 - War Rank 5 - 3000 gold ** Adds a mint to the Citadel increasing the gold income of the team by 6. * Level 3 - War Rank 7 - 4200 gold ** Adds a mint to the Citadel increasing the gold income of the team by 8. Blacksmith * Level 1 - War Rank 2 - 1200 gold ** Constructs a blacksmith increasing reinforcement damage by +20%. * Level 2 - War Rank 4 - 2400 gold ** Constructs a blacksmith increasing reinforcement damage by +35%. * Level 3 - War Rank 6 - 3000 gold ** Constructs a blacksmith increasing reinforcement damage by +50%. * Level 4 - War Rank 9 - 5400 gold ** Constructs a blacksmith increasing reinforcement damage by +65%. Armory * Level 1 - War Rank 1 - 600 gold ** The Citadel gains an armory increasing reinforcement Health by 10% and granting +100 armor. * Level 2 - War Rank 3 - 1800 gold ** The Citadel gains an armory increasing reinforcement Health by 20% and granting +200 armor. * Level 3 - War Rank 5 - 3000 gold ** The Citadel gains an armory increasing reinforcement Health by 30% and granting +300 armor. * Level 4 - War Rank 8 - 4800 gold ** The Citadel gains an armory increasing reinforcement Health by 40% and granting +400 armor. Experience Like the Currency upgrade, the lower levels are very good, granting a cheap boost when it's needed most. The higher levels are less optimal, as the Experience points become less important the longer the game progresses. * Level 1 - War Rank 2 - 1200 gold ** Experience earned by Demigods increased by 10%. * Level 2 - War Rank 4 - 2400 gold ** Experience earned by Demigods increased by 20%. * Level 3 - War Rank 6 - 3600 gold ** Experience earned by Demigods increased by 30%. * Level 4 - War Rank 8 - 4800 gold ** Experience earned by Demigods increased by 40%. Graveyard * Level 1 - War Rank 1 - 600 gold ** Death penalty reduced by 15%. * Level 2 - War Rank 3 - 1800 gold ** Death penalty reduced by 30%. * Level 3 - War Rank 9 - 5400 gold ** Death penalty reduced by 50%. Reinforcements When the game begins, Portals begin summoning in Reinforcements. These upgrades add new units to the portal waves. The portals begin with 5 Minotaurs, and automatically adds 2 Archers when the team's War Rank reaches 2. * Level 1 - War Rank 3 - 1800 gold ** Adds 3 Priests to the portal wave. * Level 2 - War Rank 6 - 3600 gold ** Adds 2 Angels to the portal wave. * Level 3 - War Rank 8 - 4800 gold ** Adds 2 Catapultasaurii to the portal wave. * Level 4 - War Rank 10 - 6000 gold ** Adds 2 Giants to the portal wave. Upgrade Structures Fort Upgrade * Level 1 - War Rank 7 - 3200 gold ** Forts are upgraded with Trebuchets. Finger of God * Level 2 - War Rank 10 - 4000 gold ** The Citadel is upgraded with a powerful Finger of God. This weapon fires independently. = Notes = Experience Originally, this upgrade was meant to increase the frequency of waves. It was soon noticed that if the waves were not synchronized, the fighting between reinforcements would take place at random spots on the map, leading to un-organized fighting. The upgrade was scrapped, but the game code recycled to create this a new skill. = Upgrades Chart = This chart is a quick reference for what upgrade is available at what level and for how much. Category:Game Mechanics